To Serve
by AnAwkwardKitten
Summary: Haruhi is moving, and the Host Club needs a new dog! Naomi, a shy cutie, will have to serve the needs of the Host Club members. OC, OOC, and lemon in later chapters! Rated M. OCxHostClub


_This is my first fanfiction, so I am so sorry if this is horrible. I would like Reviews so I can know what you think! :) If there are any grammar mistakes, (which there will probably be a lot) I apologize. This story will contain lemon in later chapters, so beware! I don't claim any of the characters except OC Naomi, and I definitely do not own OHSHC. Warning: The characters are OOC, so I apologize for that, too. _

* * *

"It's just this way," Haruhi said, smiling at her friend Naomi, to whom she was guiding to Music Room 3, where the Host Club resides.

"It's such a shame that you have to move, Haruhi. I don't know how I will fare without you. I will miss you terribly" Naomi sniffled, close to tears and hugged her dear friend. Naomi, a very sweet and shy girl, depends on Haruhi very much and worries she will break down into tiny pieces without her friend. Especially thinking about what she is about to do.

"Can you please remind me why this is necessary?" Haruhi sighed and explained once more, "I still am in debt with the club, and there is no way I could leave without paying them back. You and I both know that there is no way I can come up with the money in the short time I have until I move. So, Kyoya said that if I can bring in a beautiful girl, that attends Ouran, in to serve the club as like, a servant, then the debt would disappear. I cannot pass this up, as it seems to be my only option, and I also believe that this would be a great thing for you, too. You need to meet and interact with new people, and you'll be getting paid! I'm sure they'll be generous, too."

Naomi rubbed her arms uneasily and nodded at her friend's answer, taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. _'Haruhi really seems to like these people and spends a lot of time with them, I'm sure I'll like them, too, and all will be well!'_ she told herself.

They continued to the Music Room and in no time, there they stood, in front of the room that held the Host Club. As Haruhi opened the door, Naomi stood frozen as she was momentarily blinded. The image before her turned into one of beautiful scenery surrounding a group of beautiful men. She gasped as she processed what was before her. She had no idea they would be so handsome! It was overwhelming to her and she began to panic. There was no way she could do this. Just walking in there would be too much. But, before she could turn and run for the hills, Haruhi put her arm around the nervous girl next to her and guided her in.

"Welcome, my lovely!" The blonde, blue-eyed beauty in the middle said.

"Oh, save it, Tamaki." Haruhi sighed, "Guys, this is Naomi, my friend and the newest addition to the club. As you all know, I am leaving tomorrow," *Cue gloomy Tamaki* "and I have come to say one last goodbye."

After introducing everyone to Naomi and saying her goodbyes to the club, she joined Naomi on the couch in the corner she had taken to. "I know you'll like it here. If not, though, you call me and I will make sure things change, alright?"

"Okay, Haruhi. I hope you like the new place you'll be moving to. Remember to call me whenever you get the chance." Naomi leaned into her friend and sniffled into her shoulder.

"Hey, you can't cry on me now! I won't be able to leave if you do! I'll be stuck here crying, too." Haruhi removed her near-weeping friend from her shoulder and stood up. "I'll call you so often, you won't even get the chance to miss me! Hell, you might even get tired of me." she said to cheer her friend up. Haruhi gave her friend one last hug and made her way out, giving Naomi the chance to get acquainted with the guys.

After Haruhi was gone, the twins saw their chance and pounced the shy girl right away. Everybody had had their time to grieve their friend moving and the twins were excited to have a new plaything, much to Naomi's horror.

"Look at her! Haruhi said she was a cutie, but I had no idea she would be **this** nice to look at." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru circled the girl. "Those curves are mouthwatering." Hikaru spoke as he slid his hand around Naomi's waist.

"Eeep!" Naomi squeaked and jumped away, frightened. She looked at the identical twins. Sure, she thought they were hot, but she didn't know how to handle being in a situation like that. Boys usually left her alone, due to her being so quiet, but she knew that was not going to be the case with these two.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were about to say something as they started to surround her again, until Kyoya interrupted.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone. She just got here, can't you wait at least a day until you start to harass her?"

She felt relieved until she heard the last part. She was feeling more nervous by the second now, and it wouldn't be long until she started shaking. Naomi has never been good with really anyone except Haruhi. Being around people had always made her uncomfortable, especially if she was the center of attention.

"We're just admiring her, Kyoya." They said as one, looking at her from head to toe. She had long, wavy, black hair and stunning dark blue eyes that complimented her adorable face. Her body was her greatest asset, though. Naomi had the figure most women want. Big breasts, small waist, a nice butt, and long, creamy legs. Her body only brought her unwanted attention, though.

"Yes, she is beautiful, that's why she's here." The Shadow King replied to the mischievous twins. "Speaking of that, Naomi, come here for a minute and let us discuss some of your duties you will be performing here at the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Y..Yes sir.." Naomi walked over to the handsome man with glasses, who was sitting at a table typing away on his laptop, and sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"You seem extremely nervous to be here, Naomi. I promise we won't bite.. Well, some of us won't." At first, she thought he was making a joke, until she noticed he was completely serious. She didn't know how to reply.

"Anyway, tomorrow, we will have some appropriate attire for you provided by the Hitchiin brothers. Here, you will serve sweets to the guests as well as us hosts. You will clean up afterwards; also, you will serve the hosts with whatever they may need. You don't have to directly interact with the guests, so you don't have to worry about that. However, you will be spending a good amount of time with the other hosts, so you will need to get used to that. Mori and Honey are graduating soon, though, so that should lighten your burden, since Honey requires a lot of sweets. I hope you get accustomed to the club quick, because a lot is expected from you. I will give you more tasks later." He finished, looking over at the smaller girl, who looked like she was about to bolt. Naomi nodded, avoiding eye contact with the Shadow King. "You are expected here early tomorrow, and remember, Haruhi's debt is in your hands now, and you must serve us to keep her free of it. She's counting on you." He cleared his throat and dismissed her.

Naomi got up and explored the club room while avoiding the Hitachiin twins who were getting ready to leave. She found Tamaki sitting by the window, looking gloomy. He heard her approach and turned towards her. "Hey, sorry for earlier. I'm just going to miss my little girl so much." The King looked at her with sad eyes and she felt the need to comfort this man she had never even talked to before. Weird.

"I'm sure she will call you all the time, Senpai." Naomi smiled, attempting to soothe him.

"Really?" He cheered up right then._ 'Huh, that was fast'_

"Yep!" She didn't feel as nervous around him, and felt like they could be friends.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Naomi." Tamaki said, turning on his charm.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Tamaki-Senpai. See you tomorrow!" The raven-haired girl then left and headed home, hoping that the next day won't be as bad as she imagines.


End file.
